This project will investigate the effects of condition, or health, on a fish's ability to both send and receive signals used during courtship and mating. Condition will be manipulated by the amount of food that the animal is fed, and whether or not its diet includes a carotenoid supplement. Emphasis will be placed on the relative importance of both visual and mechanosensory signals that males send to females, and on how signal transmission and reception are affected by the condition of the signaler and receiver, respectively. The results of this project will give insights into animal communication that employs more than one sensory modality, and it will give insights into how animal communication is affected by health, or condition.